Red Velvet
center|thumb|675x675px Red Velvet *'Nombre:' **Red Velvet (Internacional). **레드벨벳 (Re-deu-bel-bes) en Corea. **レッド・ベルベット (Reddo berubetto) en Japón. **紅色天鵝絨 (Hóngsè tiān'éróng) en China. **'¿Por qué 'Red Velvet'?:' El nombre del grupo muestra la determinación de las integrantes al querer presentar música y presentaciones que sean coloridas y refinadas; como la seducción del color rojo y la suavidad del terciopelo. *'Nombre Alternativo:' Revel (술잔치). *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 5 chicas. *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 01 de Agosto del 2014. *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial:' RVStan (Sin confirmar). *'Color oficial:' Coral perlado. **'¿Por qué?: '''A pesar de llamarse "Coral perlado", tiene una tonalidad muy similar al rojo, solo que este es más delicado y especial. *'Género:' Kpop, Dance, Neo-Soul, Classic Rock. *'Agencia:' **SM Entertainment ''(Corea del Sur) --> (Misma que BoA, Kang Ta, TVXQ (DBSK), Super Junior, Girls' Generation, SHINee, F(x), EXO y NCT). Carrera 'Pre-Debut' Tres de las cuatro miembros originales (Irene, Seulgi y Wendy) de Red Velvet fueron previamente parte del grupo pre-debut de SM Entertainment, SMROOKIES, del que también formaba parte Yeri. Irene (líder de Red Velvet) fue descubierta por SM en 2009, y es una talentosa rapera y bailarina. Aparece en uno de los vídeos musicales de Henry (Super Junior M) - “1-4-3 (I Love You)". Seulgi fue elegida por SM en la audición pública de 2007, y es experta en canto y baile; además, habla japonés y puede tocar la guitarra. Aparece en otro vídeo musical de Henry (Super Junior M) - "Fantastic", y también colaboró con él en una de las canciones del su álbum, llamada "Butterfly". Wendy fue reclutada en el 2012 a través de la audición global de SM en Canadá. Ella es un talento vocal que cantó para la banda sonora del drama "Mimi" (protagonizado por Max Changmin de TVXQ). Wendy también es capaz de tocar instrumentos; como la flauta, la guitarra y el saxofón. La miembro más joven, Joy (antes de que se uniera Yeri a principios del 2015) se unió a SM a través de su audición global en Seúl en el 2012, y es talentosa tanto en baile como en canto. Yeri la maknae del grupo se unió a SM a través de las audiciones globales en USA 2011, siendo la rapera y sub vocalista del grupo. Como parte de SMROOKIES; varios clips de Irene, Seulgi y Wendy fueron liberados en la cuenta oficial de YouTube de SM Entertainment. Creándose así los primeros rumores de su posible debut en verano del 2014. Con la incorporación de una chica desconocida para los internautas (Joy), el grupo de cuatro miembros debutó como Red Velvet, siendo así el primer grupo de chicas de SM Entertainment en cinco años después de f(x). '2014: Debut con su Primer Sencillo 'Happiness El 21 de julio del 2014, SM Entertaiment confirmó que en agosto debutaría un nuevo grupo de chicas que estaría conformado por Irene, Seulgi, Wendy (las tres conformaron parte del proyecto SMROOKIES) y una cuarta integrante a la que todavía no se había dado protagonismo, llamada Joy. El 27 de julio del 2014, se publicó el adelanto del vídeo musical de su canción debut, titulada ''Happiness', acompañado de fotos individuales de las integrantes. También se reveló el nombre del grupo: Red Velvet. El 28 de julio, se liberó una imagen grupal la cual dio a conocer el lanzamiento de su primer sencillo digital que sería el 4 de agosto, a través de varias tiendas de música en línea de Corea del Sur. El 29 de julio, SM Entertaiment lanzó otro adelanto en grupo. El 30 de julio, SM Entertainment reveló más detalles sobre su debut. El grupo realizaría su primera presentación debut el 1 de agosto en Music Bank (KBS). Luego empezaría a promover en Music Core (MBC) el 2 de agosto y el 3 de agosto Inkikayo (SBS). El 01 de agosto de 2014, se lanzó el vídeo musical de ''''Happiness' y fue el segundo vídeo musical K-Pop más visto en todo el mundo durante el mes de agosto en ese año. Días después, los internautas se percataron de que el vídeo musical contenía imágenes del atentado en Hiroshima, el cual casualmente cumplía un año más de haber sucedido el 06 de agosto de 2014 , el editor del vídeo respondió que todo había sido un error y la intención del vídeo no era recordar el catastrófico atentado, finalmente el vídeo fue eliminado y vuelto a subir (sin las polémicas imágenes) el 03 de agosto de 2014. Red Velvet debutó en lo alto de las listas musicales. Su primer sencillo digital tuvo resultados excepcionales para un grupo novato, labrándose la cima hasta el puesto número uno de la lista musical''' "Genie",' así como su entrada en el top 10 de '"MelOn", '''"Naver Music", y más. Tan solo dos semanas después de su debut, fueron nominadas al primer puesto en Inkigayo con su canción debut 'Happiness', quedando en el tercer puesto. 'Regreso con su Segundo Sencillo 'Be Natural El 7 de octubre, SM Entertainment anunció el regreso del grupo con su segundo sencillo digital, titulado ''Be Natural', este será revelado la próxima semana, el 13 de octubre, a través de varios sitios de música. ''''Be Natural' es una canción que recibió mucho amor después de ser lanzada originalmente en el 2000 por S.E.S, un grupo femenino de SM Entertainment, a través de su cuarto álbum titulado 'A Letter from Green Land'. El 09 de octubre, el grupo comenzó sus actividades de promoción haciendo su primera aparición en el programa de música, M! Countdown (Mnet). El mismo día, respectivamente el 9 de octubre, fue publicado el vídeo musical de su segundo sencillo y pese a haber causado diversas críticas por parte de los netizens sobre el repentino cambio de imagen y temática en Red Velvet, muchas de ellas han resultado ser buenas y satisfactorias. El 13 de octubre, fue lanzado el segundo sencillo digital 'Be Natural' en varios sitios de música. 2015: Primer Mini-Álbum 'Ice Cream Cake/Automatic' e ingreso de Yeri El 11 de marzo de 2015, SM Entertaiment anunció que lanzara su primer mini álbum, que se titulara 'Ice Cream Cake' y sería lanzado el 18 de marzo de ese año. El mismo día, la agencia publicó un vídeo en su cuenta de YouTube presentando a la nueva integrante, Yeri, la nueva maknae del grupo con tan solo 16 años, que también formó parte de SMROOKIES junto a Irene, Wendy y Seulgi. El 12 de marzo, SM TOWN reveló un vídeo en su cuenta oficial de YouTube dándole la bienvenida a YeRi. El 14 de marzo, SM Entertainment lanzo el teaser de su video musical 'Ice Cream Cake'. Mas tarde, se lanzo el video musical de su segundo sencillo a promocionar titulado 'Automatic', este es el primer vídeo musical del grupo junto a Yeri. Un día más tarde se lanzo el video musical principal del mini-álbum, llamado 'Ice Cream Cake'. El 15 de marzo, se anunció que tanto 'Automatic' como 'Ice Cream Cake' se promoverían como sencillo doble principal del mini-álbum. 'Automatic' tiene una temática más oscura, sexy y misteriosa, parecida a 'Be Natural' con un estilo musical Classic Rock, mientras que 'Ice Cream Cake' es más alegre y colorido, acercándose así al estilo de 'Happiness'. Su nuevo sencillo fue coronado como 'Gaon Weekly Album Sales Chart' en su primera semana, logrando además el puesto número 2 en los "Billboard's World Albums Sales Chart" y el puesto número 3 en "Billboard's World Digital Songs Chart", mientras que "Automatic" alcanzó el puesto número 9. El 27 de marzo, obtuvieron su primera victoria en el programa musical Music Bank (KBS). Obteniendo asi 6 victorias en total. Con la integración de Yeri, los rumores de que Red Velvet sería pasado un tiempo un grupo compuesto por 12 integrantes, que iba a ser un grupo rotatorio o que tendría varios sub-unidades fueron en aumento. SM aclaró que todas estas ridículas conjeturas eran falsas y que Red Velvet tendría definitivamente 5 miembros. 'Regreso con su Primer Álbum Completo 'THE RED El 3 de septiembre, '''Red Velvet', reveló la lista de canciones para su próximo primer álbum completo 'THE RED' a través de múltiples imágenes en Instagram, que en un principio resultaron todo un misterio por su aparente sinsentido. De acuerdo a la imagen, el primer álbum completo consistiría en 10 canciones. El 4 de septiembre, SM Entertainment reveló que: “Red Velvet lanzará su primer álbum completo ''The Red'' que incluye la canción principal ''Dumb Dumb'' el 9 de septiembre”. Además de esta noticia, lanzaron un video teaser para la canción principal y dos poster's promocionales grupales. El 9 de septiembre, publicaron el videoclip de su nuevo sencillo 'Dumb Dumb', tomando la imagen de cinco muñecas robóticas y monótonas con prendas retro y coloridas; a lo largo del MV se pueden apreciar unos muy ya reconocidos efectos de edición propios de sus videoclips. Ese mismo día, lanzaron su primer album completo. Luego de dos horas de revelarse el album, 'Dumb Dumb' encabezo diversas listas en tiempo real, incluyendo Melon, Genie, Naver Music, Olleh Music, Bugs y Soribada. Las otras canciones del álbum, como 'Huff n Puff', también ocuparon un lugar en el top 10 en varias listas 'Dumb Dumb' tuvo mucho éxito y ganó un total de 5 victorias, una en The Show, una en Show Champion, una en Inkigayo y dos en M! Countdown. 'Dumb Dumb' fue nombrado entre los 10 mejores vídeos del 2015 por la revista Rolling Stone. Rolling Stone elogió el video musical por su “claro y desconocido gusto estético”, a pesar de ser uno de los grupos más jóvenes de la industria del K-Pop. El video musical fue clasificado en el puesto número 9 en la lista de la revista Rolling Stone, en dicha lista también aparecieron artistas como Drake, Kendrick Lamar y Missy Elliott. '2016: Segundo Mini-Álbum 'THE VELVET A principios de marzo, SM confirmó que Red Velvet realizaría su regreso en ese mismo mes (marzo). Según los informes estarían terminando los preparativos para su regreso. El 9 de marzo, su página oficial fue actualizada con una imagen de Yeri llevando un vestido rosa. La ya mencionada imagen fue subida también a Instagram junto al mensaje “#THEVELVET #MUYPRONTO”. Ese mismo día, otra imagen de Yeri también fue revelada. Más tarde, una nueva imagen de Irene fue publicada, en ella se reveló el título de su próximo Mini-Álbum ''The Velvet', que sería lanzado el 16 de marzo. A partir del 9 al 14 de marzo, se lanzaron varios adelantos sobre el concepto de este regreso. Se confirmó la lista de canciones de ''''The Velvet', el cuál contendría 8 canciones en total. Teniendo 6 pósters diferentes, 5 de cada miembro, respectivamente, y una en grupo. El 14 de Marzo, se lanzó el adelanto del vídeo musical para su canción principal 'One Of These Nights'. Y otros adelantos grupales a través de su Instagram oficial, así como su sitio web. El 15 de Marzo, se reveló la portada del Mini-Álbum y (de nuevo) su lista de canciones oficial, que incluye la canción principal 'One Of These Nights', así como también 'First Time', 'Light Me Up', 'Cool Hot Sweet Love', 'Rose Scent Breeze' (la cual es es originalmente de Lee Soo Man) y tres versiones diferentes del la canción principal 'One Of These Nights (De-Capo Ver.)', 'One Of These Nights (Joe Millionaire Ver.)', 'One Of These Nights (Piano Ver.)'. El 16 de Marzo, minutos antes de que según lo dicho se liberaría el Mini-Álbum, SM Entertaiment publicó un comunicado en el cuál explicaban que la fecha de publicación se retrasaría un día, siendo la fecha final el 17 de Marzo. El 17 de Marzo, finalmente, Red Velvet liberó su nuevo Mini-Álbum 'The Velvet', así como también el vídeo musical de su nueva canción 'One Of These Nights'. Ese mismo día, realizaron su primera presentación de regreso en M! Countdown (Mnet). Integrantes centre|thumb|650px De izquierda a Derecha: '''Yeri, Wendy, Joy, Irene, Seulgi *Irene (Líder, Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Seulgi (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Wendy (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Joy (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Yeri (Vocalista, Rapera, Bailarina y Maknae) Discografía Álbum' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Single''' Películas * SMTOWN The Stage (2015) Dramas * Descendants of the Sun (2016) Cameo Ep. 16 Temas para Series Animadas * Yossism tema para TeleMonster (2016) Programas de TV *(KBS-2TV) Hello Counselor (21/03/16, Irene y Wendy) *(KBS2) Vitamin (17/03/16, Seulgi y Yeri) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (16/03/16) *Korean Entertainment Arts Awards (18/02/16) *5th Gaon Kpop Chart Awards (17/02/16) *(MBC) Idol Start Athletic Championship (09-10.02.2016) *(JTBC) Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man (12.01.16) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (23.09.15) *(MBC) Section TV (30.08.15) *(MBC) Idol Start Athletic Championship (28.09.15) *(JTBC) 100 People, 100 Songs (23.06.15) *SINA Interview (28.05.15) *SOHU TV (14.05.15) *(Mnet) YamanTV (20.04.15) *(Arirang) After School Club (07.04.15, Ep. 154) *(KBS) Let's Go! Dream Team II (17.12.14, todas menos Joy) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (28.10.14) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (15.10.14) *(JTBC) Hidden Singer 3 (20.09.14) *(KBS) Hello Counselor (01.09.14) *(KBS) Escape Crisis No.1 (25.08.14) Programas de Radio *(KBS) Cool FM Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (21.03.16) *(SBS) Power FM Kim Chang Ryul's Old School (21.03.16) *(KBS) Cool FM K-Pop Planet (20.03.16) *(MBC) Park Ji Yeon's FM Date (17.03.16) *(SBS) Escape at 2PM, Cultwo Show (17.03.16) *Good Morning FM Radio (16.03.16) *(MBC) Tablo's Dream Radio (24.10.15) *Sunny's FM Date (01.10.15) *Hope Song Of Noon (24.09.15) *Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (19.09.15) *(MBC) FM4U Park Kyunglim's 2PM Date (15.09.15) *(SBS) Cultwo Show (09.09.2015) *Sunny's FM Date (22.04.15) *Kim Sungjoo's Music Square (10.04.15) *(SBS) Power FM Cultwo Show (09.04.15) *(MBC) ShimShimTaPa Radio (07.04.15) *(MBC) FM4U 91.9 Kim Shinyoung's Hope Song at Noon (03.04.15) *(SBS) Lee Gookju's Young Street (01.04.15) *(SBS) Hwa Jung's Power Time Radio (31.03.15) *(SBS) Kim Changryul's Old School Radio (30.03.15) *(KBS) Cool FM Jang Dongmin '2:00 Lady Jane!'' (27.03.15) *(KBS) Cool FM Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (24.03.15) *(MBC) Idol True Colors (01.11.14) *(MBC) Blue Night Radio (24.10.14) *(SBS) K.Will's Youngstreet (31.08.14) *(KBS) Lee Sora's Music Plaza (22.08.14) *(SBS) Cultwo Show (21.08.14) *(KBS) Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (21.08.14) *(SBS) Kim Chang Ryul's Old School (06.08.14) Conciertos Participativos *Kwangwoon University Festival (25/02/16) *KBS Open Concert (26/01/16) *Kpop Concert in Prague (4/12/15) *2015 Ulsan Healing Concert (26/11/15) *MBN Hero Concert (25/11/15) *Samsung Play More Challenge (19/11/15) *Smile Music Festival (11/11/15) *KBS Open Concert (6/11/15) *CHANGWON Kpop Festival (31/10/15) *2015 Asia Dream Concert (31/10/15) *2015 K-pop World Festival in Changwon City (30/10/15) *Seoul Brand Launching Ceremony (28/10/15) *22th Lotte Duty Free Family Concert (25/10/15) *Super Blue Marathon Performance (24/10/15) *Kyeongbok-go Festival (22/10/15) *KBS Open Concert (20/10/15) *Incheon Hallyu Tourism Concert (17/10/15) *LH Open Concert (14/10/15) *Asia Song Festival (11/10/15) *One K Concert: One Dream, One Korea (9/10/15) *Kim Sung Joo's Music Plaza Performance (8/10/15) *Jump Guro Festival (3/10/15) *2015 Hallyu Dream Festival (20/09/15) *DMC Festival (12/09/15) *KCON LA 2015 (19/08/15) *1st Youth Smart Video Contest (13/08/15) *Love Country Concert (24/07/15) *Lotte Lovely Young Concert (23/07/15) *SBS-R Cultrow Show Concert (19/07/15) *Hope Basketball All-Star 2015 (18/07/15) *Let's Run Concert in Busan (21/06/15) *Dream Concert (23/05/15) *Kyeongbuk National Children's Day (5/05/15) *Dream Concert (29/04/2015) *Best of Best Filipinas (12/04/15) *The Show K-pop Winter Special (23 y 30/12/14) *SBS 가요대전 Gayo Daejun (21/12/14) *Youth Goham Talk Concert (28/11/14) *Blue Star Concert (10/11/14) *Walking Together Charity Event (18/11/14) *Best of Best Concert en Guangzhou (16/11/14) *2014 Asia Song Festival (02/11/14) *MBC MUSIC 'Global K Center' 오픈 기념 Prime Concert (01/11/14) *KBS Open Concert (29/10/14) *SMTOWN Live World Tour IV (2014) *Hallyu Dream Festival (28/09/14) *Yangju Cotton Festival (21/09/14) *Push up! Love up! Ceremony (20/09/14) *Incheon K-POP Hallyu Concert (17/09/14) *SBS MTV The Show Love Sharing Concert (24/08/2014) *2014 16th Conference on Integrated Management Association (19/08/2014) *Republic of Korea Sokcho Music Festival (11/08/2014) *10th Hyun In Music Festival (03/08/2014) Anuncios *'2016:' Tore Ore Chicken *'2016:' The Saem (cosmético) *'2016:' Red Cross *'2015-2016:' BLACK Martine SITBON (bolsos) *'2015:' Meters/bonwe (ropa) *'2015:' Baskin Robbins *'2014:' Lotte Pepero Premios Curiosidades * Desde su debut (y la integración posterior de Yeri) a cada integrante se la reconoce por un color: Irene (rosa/rojo), Seulgi (amarillo/naranja), Wendy (azul/celeste), Joy (verde/acua) y Yeri (violeta/lila). * A pesar de que Yeri aún no pertenecía al grupo durante el debut con '"Happiness", se ha confirmado que su color es el violeta. * Este vídeo demostraría que Yeri pertenece a Red Velvet desde sus inicios. * A excepción de Joy, todas las miembros formaron parte del proyecto SMROOKIES. * La banda indie Red Velvet, acusó al grupo de usar su nombre, pero debido a que SM no había plagiado en ningún momento su contenido, la banda indie no pudo hacer nada contra la empresa. Al cabo de unos días, ambos llegaron al acuerdo de que promocionarían teniendo el mismo nombre. * La coreografía de '''"Happiness" fue creada por la famosa coreografía japonesa Dakeoochi Ayako, quien ha trabajado anteriormente con BoA y Girls' Generation. * La empresa habría presentado a Joy como un miembro especial, pero sin embargo Joy apareció en el vídeo de Shinghai con Seulgi e Irene en la parte delantera junto con los SMROOKIES, ella tenía el cabello corto y aparecía en la parte derecha. * Después del lanzamiento del vídeo "Happiness", los medios japoneses informaron de que el vídeo hacía referencia a los bombardeos de Hiroshima y Nagasaki, así como el 11S. SM Entertainment respondió enseguida, asegurando que solo era un simple collage de imágenes, y que no tenía mayor significado. Debido a las muchas críticas, SM decidió borrar el MV y hacer una nueva versión del mismo, que publicó dos días después (03-08-14) del primer videoclip. * Realizaron un remake de la canción de S.E.S "Be Natural" para su segundo single. * El 10 de marzo del 2015, SM Entertainment publicó un vídeo en sus redes sociales en el que mostraron a la nueva y quinta integrante del grupo, quien además se convertiría en la nueva maknae, Yeri. * En una de las fotos del tráiler de "Automatic" '''(primera aparición en un MV de Yeri), se puede observar un coche con el número de matrícula -20140801- (que sería 01 de agosto del 2014), haciendo referencia a la fecha del debut de '''Red Velvet. * SM Entertainment aclaró que Red Velvet sería definitivamente un grupo de 5 integrantes, debido a la gran cantidad de rumores absurdos por parte de los netizens sur-coreanos sobre si aumentarían hasta 12 el número de las miembros, entre otros muchos. * Revelaron que durante la grabación del MV de "Ice Cream Cake" pasaron frío, debido a que grabaron al aire libre y durante la noche. Además, confesaron que durante la escena en la piscina donde Irene tendida sobre una colchoneta, debajo de ella había alguien (bajo el agua), soportando su peso, ya que la colchoneta se hundía y la mantenía a flote. Entre otras historias, también cabe mencionar que Irene tuvo una doble durante la escena en la que ella conducía en medio del desierto acompañada del resto de las integrantes debido a que no tiene el carnet de conducir. * En un comunicado, el representante de SM Entertainment, dijo que el primer mini-album de Red Velvet -"Ice Cream Cake", arrasaba en las listas musicales y no solo en Corea del Sur; también en Singapur, Tailandia e Indonesia, entre otros. * Celebrando el lanzamiento de su primer mini-álbum - "Ice Cream Cake", las chicas de Red Velvet realizaron un evento en el cual jugaron el videojuego "SuperStar SMTOWN" con sus fans. * Después de que SM Entertainment anunciara que Red Velvet iba a tener nombre oficial para su fanclub después de solo 7 meses desde su debut, los fans del grupo f(x), indignados, lanzaron comentarios negativos en las redes sociales en contra de Red Velvet; ya que el fanclub de f(x) aún no tenía nombre a pesar de llevar años en el mundo del entretenimiento. A consecuencia de eso, SM Entertainment decidió dejar el fanclub de Red Velvet sin nombre temporalmente. * Red Velvet‬ 'se posicionó en el tercer lugar de la lista '"Ventas de álbumes de grupos novatos femeninos del 2015" de "Hanteo Chart", con un total de 27,899 ventas. * Red Velvet‬ 'se posicionó en el primer lugar en '"Billboard World Top Album" con "THE RED" en el primer día de su lanzamiento. * Son muy fans de Girls' Generation; por su buena coordinación, gran profesionalidad y estrecha relación de amistad, por lo que desean en un futuro ser tan impresionantes como ellas. *Como cada año desde el 2010, NAVER crea una lista abierta para que los fans voten y elijan sus bailes preferidos de grupos K-Pop femeninos, "Ice Cream Cake" de Red Velvet quedó en sexto lugar con el 5.1% (3.299) de los votos. *Según una fuente china,''' Red Velvet '''debutaría en Japón a mediados/finales del 2016. *Parece que '''Red Velvet '''será uno de los grupos que más actividad tendrá durante el 2016, según un medio de comunicación coreana el grupo "continuará su flujo aparentemente interminable de actividades". Enlaces *Página oficial *Facebook *Instagram *Fan Café *Canal de Youtube Galería Red Velvet1.jpg Red Velvet2.jpg Red Velvet3.jpg Red Velvet4..jpg Red Velvet5...jpg Red Velvet6...jpg Red Velvet7.jpg Red Velvet8.jpg Videografía Red Velvet - Happiness|Happiness Red Velvet - Be Natural (feat SR14B Taeyong)|Be Natural (feat. Tae Yong) Red Velvet - Automatic|Automatic Red Velvet - Ice Cream Cake|Ice Cream Cake Red Velvet - Dumb Dumb|Dumb Dumb Red Velvet - 세가지 소원 (Wish Tree)|Wish Tree Archivo:Red Velvet 레드벨벳 7월 7일 (One Of These Nights) Music Video-0|One Of These Nights Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KDebut2014